I Hate Everything About You
by Author of DoomFire
Summary: Draco reflects on his life.
1. I hate everything about you

Title: I Hate Everything About You  
  
Author: Author of Doom: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to 3DaysGrace and Draco and Harry belong to  
J.K. Rowling.*Mutters*  
  
I Hate Everything About You  
  
~Every time we lie awake;  
After every hit we take.~  
  
As Draco lay awake he thought of his love,  
and everything they had done.  
  
~Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.~  
  
Feelings where stirred in Draco as he thought on the loss of his love,  
Yet he never felt the pain of missing them.  
  
~Every room mate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make.~  
  
He thought of how many times his room mate's had complained about the two  
of them keeping everyone up.  
  
~All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet~.  
  
He felt so many things when he thought of his love,  
Yet why didn't he miss the one person he claimed to love.  
  
~Only when I stop to think about it.~  
  
Draco really didn't have much time to dwell on it lately (McGonagall is  
evil.).  
  
~I hate everything about you, why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you, why do I love you?~  
  
When Draco really thought about it he never really liked her yet he loved  
her, why?  
  
~Every time we lie awake;  
After every hit we take.~  
  
How many times had they stayed up together and talked about there messed up  
lives.  
  
~Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.~  
  
Draco felt so many things for her his love,  
Yet it had been a month and he didn't miss her.  
  
~Only when I stop to think about it.~  
  
He had kept his mind from thinking about it,  
But now he had to.  
  
~I hate everything about you, why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you, why do I love you?~  
  
Now that he thought about it he hated everything about her,  
So why love her?  
  
~Only when I stop to think about you I know.  
Only when you start to think about me. Do you know.~  
  
Only now that he stopped to think about her did he wonder 'Are you thinking  
about me. Do you know.'  
  
~I hate everything about you, why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me, why do you love me?~  
  
'I hate everything about you,  
and you hate everything about me.  
So why do we love each other.'  
  
~I hate, you hate, you love me.~  
  
'If you hate me and I hate you,  
why do you love me?'  
  
~I hate everything about you, why do I love you?~  
  
'Why do I, how can I, love and hate you.' Draco fell asleep with unfinished  
thoughts about his love.  
  
~I hope you liked my first songfic! If you want more you have to give me a  
song and a character, because all I can think about is songs that fit  
Draco.~ 


	2. Numb

Title: Numb  
  
Author: Author of Doom: Fire  
  
Numb  
  
~I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes~  
  
I'm tired of doing everything you want,  
I have no real friends because of you,  
I've been lost under this mask you've placed on me,  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
All I know is that you want me to fallow in your shoes.  
  
~[Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you~  
  
I'm going under  
I can't do anything right when it comes to you  
  
~I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you~  
  
You've made me so I can't feel any more  
I'm so tired of being made aware  
I see my self becoming like you but what I really want is to be myself  
  
~Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding to tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you~  
  
Can't you see me suffocating?  
You won't let go  
Afraid to lose it all  
'Cause I'm not what you wanted me to be  
Your plans fallen apart  
  
~[Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow/  
Just caught in the undertow]  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take~  
  
Every move that I make  
Is a mistake to you  
And I can't take all these seconds I waste  
  
~But I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you~  
  
Father I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
That you like me had someone disappointed in you  
  
~A/N: I need more songs then I can write more. Thank you. Ja.~ 


	3. Hit the Floor

Title: Hit the floor  
Author: Author of Doom: Fire  
Disclaimer: song belongs to linkin park and if you don't like the way I  
wrote it sue me. This disclaimer also refers to ch.2.  
  
Hit the Floor  
~There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many  
Things that you've said about me  
When I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand  
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
Just wait until the upper hand  
Is mine~  
  
People try to see part the mask  
Wondering what I really think  
But I protect you for no reason at all  
How many times have I held on  
When I should push away  
And I hate to think I'm afraid  
To say what's on my mind  
I've heard what you call me  
When my back is turned  
You may have the upper hand  
But you don't have to keep putting  
Me down  
Wait and see what I do when the  
Upper hand is mine  
  
~So many people like me  
Put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think  
To just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me  
Walk on egg shells all day long  
All I know is that all I want  
Is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say  
That makes me feel like you've crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall  
And I'm counting down the time  
'cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
Is mine~  
  
To many people like me  
Trust in all your lies  
There all so concerned with what you think  
To say what's really on there minds  
So many like me  
Walk on egg shells  
I know what I want  
Is to feel like I'm on top  
I know that soon you'll fall  
So I'm counting down till the time  
I've had to many stand-offs with you  
I can't stand it any more  
Just wait until the upper hand  
Is mine  
  
~One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won~  
  
One second you're on your throne  
The next you're on a pile of rubble  
Watched it fall  
Your heart stopped  
Right before you hit the ground  
One second you're on your throne  
The next you're on a pile of rubble  
You missed your chance  
Your heart stopped  
You really think you won it all  
  
~And then it's all gone~  
Next thing you know everything is gone  
  
~I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us  
But you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating  
Up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall~  
  
I'll never trust anything you say  
Your lies divided us  
Yet you kept on lying  
And now your mark is floating  
Up above us all  
But everything that goes up has got to fall 


End file.
